The present invention relates to a package for fragile articles, and, more particularly, to a package for circuline bulbs, such as fluorescent circuline tube bulbs, light bulb adapters and lamp holder fitting attachments, which may be attached to the light bulb adapters.
Converting lamps that use ordinary incandescent light bulbs to lamps that use circuline fluorescent bulbs is a relatively recent measure for energy conservation. Previously, the circuline bulbs, adapters and fittings were packaged using two separate styrofoam pieces, a base and a cover, that could be inserted into a cardboard box. The thick styrofoam base (1/4 to 1/2 inch thick) had a flat bottom of a generally hexagonal shape. Two braces protruded from the upper surface of the base adjacent to two opposite hexagonal sides. A third brace, different from the other two, also protruded from the upper surface of the base a shorter distance and adjacent to a third of the hexagonal sides. A central projection protruded from the upper surface of the base and contained a bulb-shaped contoured socket. Between the braces and the central projection, a shallow annular trough was formed in the upper surface of the base. The circuline bulb partially nested in this shallow trough and between the central projection and the braces. The lamp bulb adapter was partially seated in the socket. The adapter and only a portion of the circuline bulb were then covered by a separate generally rectangular styrofoam cover, having a brace at each end to mate with the two opposite braces that protruded from the hexagonal base. This prior two-piece styrofoam package complicated the packaging of the circuline bulb and adapter. Two pieces had to be stored, making assembly more difficult. The majority of the circuline bulb was not cradled and protected by the cover, but was exposed and could be crushed during storage or shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,409 discloses another package structure for a circuline lamp bulb formed from a single rectangular piece of paperboard scored to provide foldover flaps at opposite ends. To package a circuline bulb, the bulb is laid flat on the paperboard that forms the bottom panel of the carton. The flaps of the paperboard are then folded over through two right angles to provide top panel portions and the topmost portions of the flaps are further folded in through two right angles, tucking the ends under the circuline bulb, to lock the bulb and carton together. The folding operation is time-consuming and more difficult than packaging that requires simple insertion of the circuline bulb. Further, the paperboard carton only partially protects the bulb, leaving much of one side of the bulb exposed to view and thus more subject to breakage during handling. This package does not provide any means for storing a light-bulb adapter or lamp holder fitting.
Dealing with a non-analogous problem, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,822 discloses a folding lolastic package for storing rigid articles, such as gears or the like (Col. 1, Line 70). The package has a rigid hinge of triangular cross-section and a nipple-recess snap-locking means. The gear or like article is stored in an annular recess surrounding a central hub. The interior walls are all vertical and are not dished to nest the stored article. Such a package with vertical interior walls is not stackable prior to use and would not nest a fragile article to prevent damage during handling.